Spider Club one shots
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Short stories of childern of Spiderman and their friends
1. Short 1

I do not own these characters

Basic off the Winx Club show

The characters are also basic off of SUP-FAN drawings characters.

Alyssa Grey aka Phoenix

May Parker aka Spiderling

Jason Parker aka SpiderFang

April Strange

Christiana Wagner aka Night Hex

Basic off Winx Club Season 2. Episode 10.

A battle with magic user name Nightmare who before she was defeated had blast Jason with a spell.

"Jason!" Yelled his girlfriend Alyssa Grey aka Phoenix daughter of Logan and Jean Grey. Rush over to check on him. But he didn't move.

"What did you do to him!?" Demanded May gripping Nightmare.

"Oh put him in a endless sleep. He going literally sleep his whole life away. Ha ha ha." She then vanished with a puff.

April Strange spoke a spell over Jason. "She wasn't lying he under a very powerful sleeping spell he might never be able to wake up." May knelt down and grab her brother hand try to make contact with his Symbiote. "His Symbiote is asleep as well."

"This can't be happening! No I won't let him go!" Cried Alyssa. Holding Jason head in her laps. Running her hands through his white hair.

"Wake up Jason!" Pleaded Alyssa tears rolling down her cheeks. "I need you, I love you Jason Parker I really really do so please wake up!" Alyssa red hair began to flout up as she and Jason was surrounded by the Phoenix fire.

"Come back to me Jason." Alyssa Said in a low voice. For few heartbeats nothing happened. Then Jason gave a gasp as his eyes flew open.

"You did Alyssa. He awake." Said April. "Thank goodness Jason we thought we lost you." Said May relived that her brother was ok. Jason look up at his girlfriend who now had happy tears running down her face. "Alyssa." He reach up to touch her face. "I love you too." Her smile as bright as the sun Alyssa lean down to place a upside down kiss on her boyfriend


	2. Short 2

Basic off of Season 2 episode 26

Alternate world evil Cyclops when he was Dark Phoenix. Goes by Dark Cyclops.

"We have to do something!" Growled Tina

"If I can get close and talk to her maybe I can break through to her." Said Jason getting to his feet. "Karen retracted into me so you don't get hurt by the fire." Jason told his Symbiote. "Wait!" Said April. "You'll need extra protection." She and Tina spoke a spell together and Jason was surrounded by a protected barrier. He began making his way through the Phoenix Fire and mange to get in front of Dark Alyssa. Who had her hands up her eyes glowing fire.

"Alyssa can you hear me?" Jason Called Dark Alyssa look down at him. "It's me Jason your boyfriend." Alyssa face which was set on a stern look gave a slight change of confusion. "Your under a evil spell this is not who you are. Nether of you Alyssa Grey or the Phoenix. You guys aren't evil."

"Don't listen to him you are mine." Yelled Dark Cyclops. "Your heart is true and good." Continue Jason. "And I know both you and your Phoenix. I'm not afraid." Dark Alyssa face seem to become softer, her blasting fire less intense. "Of Course He Afraid Of You, Your To Powerful For Him To Understand." Commanded Dark Cyclops.

Jason heard Alyssa give a very low. "Shut up." That only he heard, it gave him hope. "I felt your heart Alyssa and your power Phoenix when you save me. Full of hope and light." Jason could feel the spells around him starting to get weaker. He knew he had to break through. "You didn't let me go and I'm not going to let you go. So please." He reach a hand out to Alyssa face. "Come back to me. I love you."

"Don't touch her!" Yelled Dark Cyclops as he shot a blast at Jason. Wrong move that was the last thing Alyssa and her Phoenix needed to break free. At once Alyssa was between Jason and the beam raising her hand forming a shield that block the attack. Dark Cyclops watch as Alyssa outfit turn white. "Big mistake Uncle Scott." Alyssa turn to look at Jason with a smile. "I love you too." She then touch him chest and Jason was in case in the Phoenix fire but it didn't burn him. Alyssa wave her hand over the others and they were in case in fire as well their powers getting a mega boast. With that they all attacks Dark Cyclops who try to fight back but held no chance.


	3. Short 3

Basic off of Winx Club season 4 episode 25 and 26

"They cast a blood spell on the mirror so only someone with my blood can free me." Said The Scarlet Witch from the mirror. "What do we do now? We're in (evil villain name) hands." Said May worryingly.

"No they made a mistake there is someone here with my blood, my daughter, You Christina." Said Wanda looking at Tina.

"Me?" Said Tina surprise she teleported up to the mirror. She approached her hand held out. Could it be that The Scarlet Witch was Tina's long lost mother. When her hand touch the glass it went through, Tina felt Wanda grasp her hand in hers.

"You...your my mother." Said Tina her face lighting up.

"Tina my dear I have been looking for you for so long." Tina pull her now found mother through the mirror and embrace her.

"I... i thought you were..." Tina Cried into Wanda shoulder.

"Don't say it Tina I'm alive and here. You were just baby when I was captured." Said Wanda stroking Tina hair. "They erased all memories of me from your farther's mind. But I was able to reach you in your dreams and now we're together again." The two pull back smiling at each other. Wanda then said. "And I see you got my magic and your farther good look." This caught Tina by surprise. "You mean you don't mind that I'm blue?" Wanda touch her daughter face. "I always love the tip of blue that your farther and now you have, it beautiful."

The reunited mother and daughter embrace again.

Time skip

The group arrived at the Wagner's house and saw Mr. Wagner (in his disguise from his holo watch.) tending the garden. When he saw them he wave, brush himself off and stood to meet them.

"Hi dad." Said Tina waving back as they approached. "There someone who here to see you." Mr. Wagner raise his eyebrow as Wanda approach him. She stop in front of him. "Kurt." Tina's dad look confused as if he seem to recognized Wanda but couldn't remember. "Um do we know each other?" He Asked raise his hand as if to shake hands. "Very well actually." Said Wanda taking Kurt's hand in hers and then to his surprise with her other hand she press his holowatch. At once Mr. Wagner was in his real appearance. "I... I don't remember Uh... mam sorry." Wanda seem to know what to do next. She raise a glow hand to Kurt's forehead touching it with a finger. "Let your mind be open and see the truth." She pulled her hand away. Tina's dad open his eyes blinking as if in a daze trying to focus. "Remember me now Kurt?" Asked Wanda with a smile. Kurt focus on her then his face lit up and he gave gasp of joy. "Wanda!" At once they were in each other's arms. They kiss, at peace once again. After the kiss end they just stood there holding each. Happy by this site Tina join the embrace as well. The Wagner family was whole again.


	4. Short 4

Basic off of season 6 episode 6

Gwen Stacy aka Ghost Spider

From another earth and had become close to May

"Does my prince want to ask me to dance?" Said Alyssa with amuse smile. Jason smiled. "Only if my princess commands it." Gwen chuckled smiling at the couple.

"Gwen, Maybe there someone you want to dance with." Said Alyssa with charming smile. Gwen blush knowing who Alyssa was talking about. Jason lead Alyssa on to the dance floor.

May watch Jason and Alyssa dance holding each close. "Oh I'm so happy for Jason and Alyssa." Said May to herself smiling. "They look so in love with each other." And May knew they had a unbreakable bond just like their dad and moms who May saw all three dancing together a few feet away. May saw the other happy couples. May smiled again then turn and started walking up the stairs to the balcony. Wanting some fresh air. As she walk her mind went to Gwen. May haven't seen her dancing or in the room. Her Pondering stop when she step on to the balcony and say Gwen standing their waiting for her with a smile. May smiling back walk up to her. When May got to the other girl, Gwen reach out and took May's hand. "May I have this dance?" May blush didn't hesitate in saying. "Yes." They began dancing under the moon and stars.


End file.
